


Место

by crazykotyara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes is a street light, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: О тех, кто находится не на своём месте или только думает, что находится на своём.





	Место

С неба накрапывал мелкий дождик, бывший здесь чем-то настолько привычным, что никто не обращал на него внимания. Фонари лениво перемигивались друг с другом, но Шерлок демонстративно стоял от них особняком. Пустая ночная болтовня ему претила, и, хотя количество занятий, которыми можно было забить свое свободное время, было довольно ограничено, Шерлок никогда не опускался до общения с другими.  
Дело было не столько в высокомерии, сколько в апатичности. У людей хандра, как правило, приходит и уходит, но когда ты навеки прикован к одному месту, то даже не можешь сходить куда-нибудь развеяться или сменить род деятельности, как посоветовал бы какой-нибудь психолог. Но у фонарей не было психологов и не было возможности сменить род деятельности - когда ты создан для определенной работы, сама возможность подобного даже не рассматривается. Наблюдая за людьми, Шерлок иногда подозревал, что человеческие жизни были бы куда проще, создавайся люди с изначальными установками о том, кем они должны стать. Но они не создавались, и Шерлоку приходилось слушать ежедневные разговоры прохожих о том, что они понятия не имею в какой университет поступить и на какую работу устроиться.  
Если ты не можешь соответствовать своему предназначению в жизни, то ты бесполезен. Здесь люди и фонари отличались только тем, что людям приходилось тратить время на поиски своего места в жизни. Фонарям было проще, хотя Шерлок пребывал в уверенности, что и будь он человеком, у него не было бы проблем с поиском своего призвания. Когда ты фонарь, у тебя есть только одна основная функция; когда ты человек, она тоже лишь одна - нужно только выделить ее из тысячи безысходных перспектив.  
Несомненный плюс бытия фонарем: ты и помыслить не можешь о том, чтобы быть чем-то совершенно другим. Чем-то, чем ты не являешься и не мог бы являться ни при каких условиях. Ты не можешь занять не то место в жизни. Ты можешь не беспокоиться. Взамен на это твоя жизнь скучна и однообразна, но поскольку ты так или иначе только шестеренка в огромной системе, это ничего не значит. Ты можешь жить в свое удовольствие, но ты ограничен рамками своего столба - это почти не беспокоит.  
Шерлок проводил свои дни, меланхолично наблюдая за прохожими. Удивительно, как много деталей можно выцепить, всего лишь видя человека в течение той минуты, которая требуется ему, чтобы пройти мимо фонаря и окончательно затеряться в толпе людей.  
Мятые манжеты, пепел на лацканах пиджаков, мозоли на ладонях, обручальные кольца на безымянных пальцах, брызги грязи на штанинах, засохшая зубная паста в уголке рта, воспаленные глаза, пятна от чернил на кейсах, заляпанные стекла очков, прямота осанки, скорость шага - с каждой секундой окружающий мир транслировал такое количество информации, которая в свою очередь вела к такому количеству выводов, что будь у Шерлока голова, она наверняка перегрелась бы в первую минуту наблюдения. Понадобился бы очень мощный мозг - или существование в качестве уличного фонаря. Ища логику в окружающем мире, можно было уловить разумные причинно-следственные связи.  
Таким образом, Шерлок проводил свои дни, узнавая о прохожих все, что можно узнать. Это одновременно было чрезвычайно занимательно и чрезвычайно невыносимо. Занимательно, потому что количество выводов, сделанных Шерлоком за минуту, дало бы фору любому гениальному детективу, и невыносимо, потому что поделиться этими выводами было совершенно не с кем. Шерлок подозревал, что если у него была прошлая жизнь, то в той жизни он был слишком зациклен на результате, чтобы делиться своими выводами с окружающими, и ворох обрушивающегося на него негодования породил кармическое воздаяние, заключавшееся в том, что у него отняли возможность работы на результат, оставив лишь способность наблюдать и наблюдать и наблюдать.  
Донести свои наблюдения было не до кого. Обычных фонарей куда больше интересовали тривиальные вопросы вроде того, когда их наконец почистят. Для фонарей они вообще уделяли непозволительно много внимания своей внешности. Конечно, все фонари внешне отличались друг от друга, компенсируя почти полную внутреннюю идентичность: облупленностью ли, забрызганностью дорожной грязью или количеством приклеенных объявлений. Объявления были главным достояние фонарей, поскольку даже если их сдирали, новые вырастали на них как грибы после дождя. Апогеем моды считалось заполучить на себя граффити. Все это, конечно, стиралось, дождями или людьми, поэтому Шерлок не слишком брал в толк причину такого внимания к такой ерунде, но его собратьев нельзя было винить - возможности выделиться из ряда одинаковых фонарей тоже были более чем ограничены.  
Однажды кто-то повязал на Шерлока синий шарф. В этот момент он находился в чертогах своего фонарного разумах, отвлеченно размышляя о том, что было бы, существуй у фонарей аналог кокаина в открытом доступе, поэтому не сразу понял, что происходит, и не сумел вовремя проанализировать этот бессмысленный человеческий поступок. Во всяком случае, теперь он мог вообразить величайшую интригу, сознавая, тем не менее, что с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов кому-то показалось забавным привязать выброшенный грязный шарф на один из грязных фонарей. Шерлоку не было от шарфа ни жарко, ни холодно - ему вообще не могло быть жарко или холодно, но теперь он окончательно прослыл франтом, фатом и щеголем, что только углубило пропасть между ним и остальными фонарями. От этого ему тоже было ни жарко, ни холодно.  
Он все также освещал улицу, стоя на своем перевязанном шарфом столбе. Он был медным фонарем, стал – модным; разница в одну букву была настолько незначительна, что ее с легкостью можно было проигнорировать.  
Проходящие люди не стали обращать на него больше внимания, и Шерлок не стал обращать на них меньше внимания. Люди вокруг не менялись, и Шерлок не менялся тоже. Кто-то, наверное, счел бы его однообразные наблюдения скучным и бессмысленным занятием - Майкрофт, например. Шерлок не видел его черт знает сколько времени, но и без того заносчивый брат, достигнув вершины карьеры - освещая Букингемский дворец, - наверняка превратился в еще более высокомерного зануду. Но эти наблюдения не были однообразными. Тысячи разных людей проходили мимо него, и у каждого из людей была своя история. Некоторые из них проходили мимо по несколько раз, но и тогда их история не была одинаковой. С людьми постоянно что-то происходило. Некоторые из них появлялись здесь постоянно - те, кто ходил по этому маршруту на работу, например, но Шерлок улавливал даже мельчайшие изменения в их жизни.  
Самым "близким" его знакомым была миссис Хадсон - одинокая пожилая женщина, жившая в доме, напротив которого Шерлок стоял.  
У старых людей изменения в жизни были еще более мелкими, чем у молодых, но Шерлок привязался к миссис Хадсон не поэтому.  
С присущей старым людям сентиментальностью миссис Хадсон разговаривала с предметами обстановки. В другое время и другом месте это могло бы раздражать - да Шерлок и сейчас не мог сказать, что горел желанием вступать в какие-то социальные взаимодействия. Но когда миссис Хадсон, отправляясь за покупками, рассеянно похлопывала его по металлическому боку и с притворной ворчливостью выговаривала: "Ты так поистрепался, дорогуша, не мешало бы привести тебя в порядок", - Шерлок чувствовал странную признательность. Сосредоточив все свое восприятие на голосе миссис Хадсон, Шерлок почти мог на секунду представить себя чем-то другим, но затем миссис Хадсон исчезала в доме, а он оставался освещать промозглую лондонскую улицу в промозглую лондонскую ночь.  
Настолько, насколько люди были похожи между собой, Джон Уотсон был похож на остальных людей. Он был доктором, вдовцом, воевал в Афганистане, имел сестру алкоголичку и был глубоко недоволен своей жизнью. Шерлок прочел Джона как открытую книгу, ему не понадобилось бы для этого и отведенной минуты, а Джону к тому же, похоже, назначили здесь встречу (или же это он назначил кому-то встречу), потому что он простоял у основания столба Шерлока с час, и похоже Джон был не слишком востребован окружающими, поскольку никакая встреча так и не состоялась. Джон Уотсон был самым обыкновенным человеком, и Шерлок понятия не имел, почему он обратил на него внимание еще до того, как он сюда зачастил.  
Последнее было не самым понятным явлением.  
Шерлок успел перебрать сто семь невероятных гипотез, начиная от того, что он был потерянным сыном миссис Хадсон и день за днем пытался набраться сил, чтобы позвонить в ее дом и во всем признаться, и заканчивая тем, что Джон был обыкновенным безумцем, неожиданно проникшимся страстной любовью к их улице, - и все эти сто семь гипотез были настолько же нелепы и высосаны из пальца, насколько обыкновенно были точны и обоснованны суждения Шерлока, - прежде чем он одновременно осознал, что понятия не имеет об истинных мотивах Джона и что почти наверняка знает их.  
У людей, которые не могут найти свое место в жизни, особенное выражение в глазах. В них нет тех бурлящих эмоций, которые есть у нашедших его (или верящих, что нашли). В них нет и пустоты, потому что пустота у них не в глазах, но все будто какое-то приглушенное, со смазанными очертаниями, как квартира, все в которой покрыто пылью. Достаточно распахнуть окно и впустить поток холодного ветра, чтобы вернуть вещам четкость, но квартира пуста, и открыть окно некому.  
Джон не мог найти свое место. Шерлок не мог искать свое место. Джон был одинок, и Шерлок был одинок. Но от того, что два одиночества сталкивались, они не теряли своей сущности. Минус на минус давал плюс, но одиночество не имело знака.  
Грань между уединением и одиночеством лежала там, где проходило осознание. Шерлок никогда не тяготился своим уединением до тех пор, пока не почувствовал чужое одиночество, но почувствовав, уже не мог вернуться в прежнее состояние покоя. Реакция была запущена.  
Джон приходил раз или два в неделю, всегда в разные дни, но редко - подряд. Как-то раз Джон пришел и в четверг, и в пятницу, и в субботу, и когда в воскресенье он не появился, Шерлоку даже показалось, что он испытал разочарование, хотя, разумеется, он не мог испытывать хоть что-то.  
Но наблюдение за Джоном, тем не менее, стало чем-то привычным, еще более привычным, чем стандартное наблюдение за окружающим миром, что было особенно странным, учитывая, что изменения в жизни Джона по своей мелкоте могли соперничать с изменениями в жизни Миссис Хадсон, а Шерлок никогда не любил разгадывать одни и те же загадки.  
Конечно, у него не формировалось ничего похожего на привязанность - это было невозможно, - но фигура Джона стала чем-то привычным, как царапина на двери дома напротив, выбоина в асфальте, накренившийся дорожный знак, несмолкаемый гул машин и бормотание миссис Хадсон.  
Когда ты фонарь, тебе не приходится переживать трудности ассимиляции, поскольку окружающая среда всегда одна, но почему-то каждый раз Шерлоку приходилось с трудом приспосабливаться к виду улицы без Джона. Потому что Джон вписывался в эту улицу в тысячу раз органичнее, чем любое другое явление или предмет, здесь присутствующие, и Шерлок смутно осознал это еще тогда, когда увидел его в первый раз.  
Но каждый раз, когда Джон приходил, он уходил снова. Иногда Джон проводил здесь меньше пяти минут, иногда - несколько часов, но итог всегда был один - несколько понурив плечи и прихрамывая, Джон медленно удалялся по направлению к центру Лондона.  
Иногда Шерлок хотел сказать ему вслед: "Ты все равно не найдешь своего места. Оно здесь, разве нет? Почему бы тебе не остаться?"  
Но он не мог говорить, а место Джона в действительности было не здесь. Как бы прекрасно Джон сюда не вписывался, он бы, наверное, почувствовал, если бы его место было здесь. А может, оно и было здесь, но по каким-то причинам более недоступное. Джон продолжал приходить сюда, как будто это место его притягивало, и продолжал уходить, как будто не находил здесь того, что искал.  
Иногда Шерлок хотел отправиться вслед за Джоном. Они могли бы двигаться по серым улицам Лондона вдвоем, бок о бок, обдуваемые осенними ветрами, и, кто знает, возможно кто-то из них и обрел бы таким образом свое место. Но Шерлок был фонарем, а фонари не передвигаются и, конечно, уже имеют свое место, даже если это место не их.  
Когда Джон появлялся на улице, он не делал ничего из того, что обычно делают люди - он вообще ничего не делал. Не считая первого раза, когда он достал свой телефон, Джон просто стоял у стены дома или у подножия фонаря, засунув руки в карманы и рассеянно размышляя о чем-то своем. В этом одиноком стоянии было их единение, хотя Шерлок не сомневался, что чувствует его он один. Люди вообще мало что чувствовали. Они не улавливали малейшие изменения в городском ритме, не ощущали настроения Лондона по звукам разбивающихся о землю капель, гудкам машин, дуновению ветра и перемигиванию неоновых вывесок. Они были слишком самодостаточными, чтобы по-настоящему являться частью города. Но, очевидно, в этом месте Джон чувствовал что-то, что не мог почувствовать Шерлок, и в этот момент он сам начинал ощущать себя чужим на этой улице. Будто бы он занял чужое место. Или встал не на то. Боже, какая чушь.  
Шерлок действительно старался об этом не думать. Размышлять философски, ведь у него был разум философа. В конце концов они оба умрут, и Джон окажется на кладбище, а Шерлок на свалке, в груде металлолома. Рассуждать рационально, ведь у него был разум ученого. Нет никаких объективных причин придавать важность обыденным событиям. Пытался идти от деталей к целому, ведь у него был разум... кого?  
Чем больше Шерлок думал, тем больше ему казалось, что он упускает что-то важное. Чем больше Шерлок не думал, тем больше ему было интересно, может ли фонарь утопиться в Темзе. В конечном итоге он просто не соответствовал своему предназначению, но поскольку предназначение априори было только одно, можно было предположить, что это предназначение ему не соответствует. Эти размышления вели только к нескончаемым рекурсиям и нерешаемым парадоксам, поэтому Шерлок старался думать о чем-то глубоко отвлеченном, и серые дни текли своим чередом, мутные и расплывчатые, как нечищеное стекло.  
Теперь они с Джоном оба были не на своем месте, и это было вдвойне страшно тем, что у Шерлока не было выбора, поскольку он не мог уйти, как бы ему не претило это место, и тем, что у Джона выбор был, и он мог уйти, как бы это место его не влекло.  
Если бы Шерлок мог бояться, больше всего на свете он боялся бы, что Джон не придет.  
Но Джон приходил, поскольку смысла искать свое место не было - его, скорее всего, попросту больше не существовало, - Шерлок не мог объяснить происходящее иначе, - а поскольку его не существовало, какая, в самом деле, разница, в каком из бесконечного множества не-своих мест находиться?  
Некоторые люди выбивались из своего мира, некоторый мир выбивался из своих фонарей, и не было ни малейшей возможности что-то с этим сделать кроме как принять как данность.  
Иногда Джон спрашивал вполголоса: "Куда я должен идти?", и Шерлок как никогда желал ответить: "Адрес: 221B по Бейкер-стрит", но они продолжали стоять в бессильном глухом молчании.


End file.
